Princess in: Clouded Skies: DISCONTINUED
by Sketchedshadows
Summary: VERY OOOOLD. OKAY. YEAH. Princess has finally reached the clans. But will she be accepted? What will she plan to do now the her adventure is over? What will happen to Barley and Ravenpaw? All of these are answer but even more arise. Something is going on...A huge secret and destiny that may derisory all that is to come in the future...And a sudden event that will change everything.
1. Prologue Terribly Wrong

_Princess has finally reached the clans. But will she be accepted? What will she plan to do now the her adventure is over? What will happen to Barley and Ravenpaw? Firestar is acting odd, some suspicious and mysterious action occur, and some cats may not be trusted...What will happen now? Join Princess in to find out!_

* * *

Alliance:  
(Only main and semi-main)  
COMING SOON

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES:**_  
_

I think last time there was WAY too many cliffhangers- almost one on every chapter. So, this time there will probably only be about three.

OH!

IMPORTANT:

I need to clarify something. Brooke and Stonefur are NOT in Thunderclan. I had a plan that they should before but now I know it's not accurate. They shouldn't arrive till Outcast and this story is occurring between Sunset and The Sight.

* * *

**Prologue**

I N a dim clearing sat six cats. Though it was peaceful surrounding the air was tense.

"What is she doing here?" A brown tabby tom hissed.

"Why does it matter?" A blue she-cat replied, "Why are you so hostile all of a sudden? This is not like you!"

"Bluestar, Crookedstar, please." A black-and-white tom said calmly.

"She has no right to be here! She was not meant to be here, Tallstar!" Crookedstar snapped.

"Why are you so angry of her presence?" Bluestar growled.

"If you two are done." A scarred dark-brown tabby tom said smoothly, "Crookedstar has a right to be angry."

Everyone glared at him.

"We are listening, Raggedstar." Bluestar breathed.

"We all know this…cat's presence is a shock. But some of us do not understand what effect will lay upon us. Some think all is normal, but others suggest-"

"She will affect the prophecy!" Crookedstar growled.

Everyone mumbled and gasped for a moment, pondering on the thought.

"Are we sure…Has a sign be received? We cannot just assume. She is Firestar's sister."

"Maybe." The other two cats who were listening stood up.

"We saw a sign in the old territory." A pale tabby she-cat said.

"We saw a rock with a flickering flame on it and beside it was a rock much of the same size. On top of the smaller rock was a very tiny flame. But all of a sudden it became very big. We heard a voice." A white she-cat explained.

"But all we could make out was the she-cat's name. Then we saw an image of her. We found her and told her to go to the clans."

"Well, what did the sign mean?" Crookedstar seemed dump founded.

"Hmm…I wonder if it meant that Firestar's kin should go to him." Bluestar said sarcastically.

"One of these days…" Growled Crookedstar.

"She was obviously meant to be here for a reason." A deep voice said.

The six cats turned around to see two faded toms.

"Cedarstar!" Raggedstar gasped.

"Owlstar!" Bluestar gasped.

"Nice to see you every now and then…" Tallstar nodded to Owlstar.

"We need to focus on her." Owlstar nodded greeting.

"Of course." Everyone sat down.

"Not much can be done. But we should know that we must keep a close watch on her." Cedarstar meowed.

Crookedstar leaned over to Bluestar. "Something tells me she is not to be here…"

_"…Something is terribly wrong."  
_


	2. Chapter 1 Wake up

**(Sorry! I was supposed to put this up yesterday...but something unexpected occurred...Eheh. Anyways, I have read the reviews! Thank you very much! :) And a new chapter will happen every Saturday and I will try to add something every Wednesday as well. Lastly, it took me a while with this chapter. You see, I had planned ahead(of course) and made basic notes of what would happen in each chapter. But since Brook and Stonefur are not in the clans...that messed thing up a bit. No worries though.)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It had been a moon and I had been staying in the warriors' den with my friends. I'd been very nervous and only talk openly to Firestar and his mate, Sandstorm. But maybe, now that I'd been here for a while, I should have started talking to some cats. The queens looked nice….and Leafpool…_my_ kin.

I was more open that morning. But not very happy- _as always_. Warriors got up _very_ early. I did _not_ enjoy that. Firestar said I would fit in better if I tried warrior duties, then, after everyone got used to me, they would decide what would happen next.

"Come on Princess!" A voice called for me.

"I'm coming…" I yawned.

I stepped out of then den, seeing warriors to and fro. Brambleclaw was mumbling to the warriors, assigning duties. Kits were trying to play outside though the queens kept trying to push them in the nursery- the kits thought it was a fun game… for them. Firestar was already up. He stood so strong on the high ledge as he watched his clan. I felt so proud of my brother!

A black tom ran up to me with a smile, Princess! What took you so long?" His tone was of frustration but he smiled with delight at the sight of me.

"Morning patrol _again_, Ravenpaw?" I licked my paw.

"Yes…It's nice to go hunting in the cool air right?" He said brushing up against me.

"He he, I guess." I smiled.

"Princess." A pale-ginger she-cat came up, Sandstorm. "Firestar wants to see you."

"Okay." I felt kind of nervous going to the leader's den but I knew my brother just wanted to talk- that happened most mornings.

I carefully stepped up the loose rocks, or so I thought they were loose. I usually fell but experience had come to me. "Firestar?" I said coming in.

"If this keeps up…but no…maybe we could…or Leafpool...he said…who…What?" He turned around and stopped mumbling. "Oh, good morning Princess." He smiled.

"Sandstorm said you wanted me." I sat down.

"Yes…You've been here for a moon."

"Yes, I've loved being here."

"I'm glad you have. But we have a problem. Many of the warriors have been complaining that you aren't…participating very well." He sighed.

"I'm sorry…I wasn't expecting it to be so hard! I…" I sighed.

"I understand. But times are tough right now and with leafbare almost at its hardest… you're going to have to work hard till they've approved of you."

"But you're they're leader! Can't you talk to them?"

"I can't make them change their minds." He put his tail on my shoulder, "Just try harder. You are not doing it alone."

"Okay Firestar…"

"Go to your patrol- they headed to the Shadowclan border real quick then were heading near the lake for some hunting."

"Thank you."

We nodded our goodbyes then I half feel half ran down the stones before running out of camp. I was quite a fast runner, which I'm proud to say. Everyone kept joking about how I should be a Windclan cat. It was nice to run too in the cold weather. It would keep me quiet warm and easily wake me up.

I decided to just wait for them by the lake since I never enjoyed being near borders- fights can happen there.

Eventually the three cats came- Ravenpaw, Cloudtail and Birchpaw.

"They're you are! What did Firestar want with you?" Ravenpaw purred.

"Just…a pep talk." Which was half true.

Ravenpaw nodded.

"Come on, mother, I want to take you to a great place for hunting mice." Cloudtail purred.

And the patrol left the lake.


	3. Chapter 2 Ravenpaw?

**I was at camp, sorry it took so long...I will be making LOTS of chapters this week due to my inactivity.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"You were amazing! You were right by the mouse! It didn't even hear you!" Princess purred to Birchpaw.

"It was nothing…" He mumbled between mouse fur.

"And Ravenpaw, you took down that squirrel so fast! You had it before it could even jump to the tree!" she dropped her small squirrel but quickly picked it back up.

Ravenpaw purred.

Princess set her prey on the pile and purred; proud she caught something and enjoyed it.

Then she saw Sorreltail and Daisy coming to the freshkill pile.

"Hello, Princess." Sorreltail smiled. Her four kits came running out. Daisy turned around and started to take them back in.

Princess laughed. "They are quiet a pawfull aren't they?"

"Yes, they are. Want to share?" She said holding a dove.

"Sure." Princess joined the queen.

"How do you like the clans so far?" Sorreltail asked before she started to eat.

"They're okay…" Princess mumbled.

"Why did you come if you didn't like clan life?" Sorreltail asked.

"I knew I would be tough. Just not this hard…and I…"

"You came just for Firestar? Did you miss him that much?"

"Well…not exactly…" Princess mumbled.

"Is it Ravenpaw?" Sorreltail smiled.

"What?" Her pad's started sweating.

"You know Ravenpaw really likes you right?"

"Well…Of course…but…"

"Come on! It's obvious." Sorreltail laughed.

"I guess…"

Sorreltail purred. "He loves you Princess. See if you feel the same." Sorreltail left, leaving the rest of the prey for Princess. She slowly chewed and thought about Ravenpaw. After she was finished she past Firestar.

"Goodnight, sister." He licked her forehead.

"Goodnight, Firestar." She purred.

Then she joined Barley and Ravenpaw and sighed before sinking into sleep.


	4. Chapter 3 Thorns of no Confusion

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Princess ate happily with the queens, thankful for their warmth in the cold air. Firestar huffed before sitting by his sister. His fur was ruffled and his eyes were low.

"Are you okay Firestar?" Princess asked worriedly.

"He didn't sleep well." Sandstorm mumbled with a small mouse in her jaws.

"Oh…Why?" No one answered the kitty-pet.

"You can't eat all that! It's_ leafbare_! You can only eat one piece of prey a day! Let alone three at dawn!" A voice yowled.

Princess saw that Barley and Ravenpaw were arguing.

"I wasn't going to eat it all, hayhead!" Ravenpaw dropped the food and growled. "You've been so unhappy! Why? You barely talk! _Are you still made about the Tribe_?"

"_No_…"

"Then what is it?"

Barley said nothing, he just walked off.

"Come on Princess…" Ravenpaw hissed, his tail moving back and forth on the hard, cold ground.

"Wa?" She padded to him, confused.

"Didn't Firestar tell you?" He sighed.

"Tell me what?" Princess licked her shoulder.

"We're going to train the apprentices with their mentors today."

"Oh…er…okay."

They headed to the training hollow. The silence was harsh and the air was tight. It was slowly getting better though- the closer they got the looser it was. Princess had never seen Barley and Ravenpaw have such a harsh, claw and fur ripping like fight. They sounded like enemies! And they looked like they were about to attack each other! Princess wondered even more why Barley had started being so quiet…

"Here we are." Ravenpaw's voice was gentler.

They came into a sandy clearing, mentors and apprentices were getting ready for training.

"Perfect timing." Brackenfur greeted.

Ravenpaw frowned.

"What wrong with the oldest apprentice?" Ashfur laughed.

"Don't insult him!" Princess growled her fur ruffling.

"Woah, clam down slick fur. I was just trying to be funny…" He said calmly.

Princess sat down, her fur starting to smooth. _I'm keeping my eye on him…_

"Why not you just watch this time? If we need you for a demonstration you can help." Brackenfur suggested.

Princess nodded and watched the training.

"Whitepaw! Use the duck and attacking move I showed you yesterday!" Brackenfur said form the side of the clearing.

"Be swift on her Birchpaw! She's more experienced!" Ashfur yowled, "There you go! Now retreat!"

"Don't let him trick you!"

The mentors kept giving advice, they would show them new moves, Ravenpaw would help them show how it was done, and then the fighting began again.

Princess enjoyed watching, she even laughed when Birchpaw kept tripping. Ashfur looked so frustrated…yet he stayed gentle with the young cat.

_His slick fur…strong mussel bristling under…beautiful, bold eyes…such a soothing voice… _Princess though as she watched Ashfur.

She didn't even notice Ravenpaw yowling at her. "Princess! Come over here and help!"

Birchpaw- who knows how- got a thorn in his paw. Everyone was around the apprentice, though Ravenpaw was trying to get Princess over there and was looking for more thorns. Brackenfur had a concerned look on his face- the thorn must be pretty deep.

"It's hitting right on his claws…" Whitepaw hissed, "That must hurt."

"Errrr…it does…" Birchpaw hissed, trying not to show the pain.

"Let's take him back to camp." Ravenpaw said.

"I'll do a little one on one with Whitepaw for just a little bit." Brackenfur said.

"Okay, see you at dusk patrol!" Ashfur waved his tail goodbye.

Princess, Ravenpaw, and Ashfur took the growling apprentice back to camp.


	5. Chapter 4 Silver Forest

Chapter 4

* * *

The cool air flowed through the clearing, the snow dappling the ground, and the shadowy figures of the clan cats had slowed down as they saluted the sunset.

Princess was licking her fur when she saw the dusk patrol return. Ravenpaw quickly went up to her.

"Come with me." The black tom said.

"Err…Okay…" Her fur began to grow hot when she left camp.

After they got farther away they slowed down and Ravenpaw began speaking, "We need to talk…"

Princess knew what was coming. She felt her fur growing hotter and her heart was racing.

"It's about Barley…"

Princess didn't listen after that. She should've felt relief yet for some reason she felt sorrow…

"And since he's been so quiet I thought maybe you should talk to him." Ravenpaw finished.

"Why? He's closer to you than he is me." Princess questions with a sigh.

"…You weren't listening were you…" He sighed, "I said he and I have talked quite a lot, though he's still being quiet. My arguments with him have gone in vain so thus, I want you to talk to him."

"Okay…" Princess nodded.

They ruffle their fur to get the snow off that had fallen from the trees and started to head back to camp. No leaves crunched, only the feeling of snow and the soft munch of hard ice as they walked in the cool, pleasing air.

"Princess?" Ravenpaw asked, not looking at her.

"Yes..?" She mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Are you sure?" He slowed down.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said with a stronger voice.

"Okay." Ravenpaw licked her cheek and went inside the tunnel to camp.

Princess stood there frozen before purring joyfully. _'He's such a sweet cat…'_

* * *

That night Princess lied in her nest in between Barley and Ravenpaw. She couldn't sleep. Thus, she decided to go for a walk.

She quietly walked out of the den and went through the tunnel. Brambleclaw was on night duty. "Why are you going?" He asked gently. _'He's a wonderful deputy. Firestar must be proud.'_ Princess thought.

"I can't sleep so I thought I would go and see what the forest was like at night. Is that okay?" She asked, worried there might be a reason for her to stay…like mean creature coming out at night…

"No, we just don't like apprentices trying to sneak out." He assured her, "Go ahead."

Princess nodded her thanks before continuing. _'It's beautiful out here…The trees look so silver like and shiny- like metal. The snow looks so soft- like carpet. Everything looks so beautiful…' _Princess thought with awe.

She started to walk toward the lake, excited to see how it looked. The forest was so quiet and peaceful, everything glowing like the moon, she felt like never going to sleep.

She gasped as she saw the lake. It was like looking at the sky yet it was gently rippling.

She got to the shore and sat down, purring with contentedness.

_'After the struggle of trying to find my place and maybe having feelings for two toms, this is what I needed…'_ She thought before falling into the darkness of sleep.


	6. Chapter 5 Kin of Kin

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**A** few days later Princess was limping and leaning close to Ashfur as they came back from camp.

'So cold…' She thought, 'I hate going on patrols- especially border patrols…Why does Firestar make me do them…'

Brambleclaw, Ashfur, Birchpaw, and Princess stood in the snow covered clearing.  
"I'll get Leafpool." Brambleclaw hurried to the medicine cat den.

"Stay still." Ashfur hissed, "We don't want the thorn to go any deeper." He noticed her shivering.

Leafpool soon came, her fur gripping to her slender body. "Brambleclaw said you stepped on a thorn? With all this snow?" She asked in a tired voice.

"It can happen." Ashfur growled.

Princess felt her fur growing hot. 'He's sticking up for me!' She definitely fancied him.

"Come on." Leafpool put her tail and the brown tabby's shoulder, "You'll have to stay outside the den. We don't want you to catch whitecough." So far, none of the queens or kits had caught the horrible sickness of leabare but Goldenflower and Rainwhisker.

Princess nodded shyly to her kin.

Leafpool gently prodded the paw, "I've noticed you haven't been talking to Cloudtail…"

"…Yeah." Princess mumbled, "It's just kind of…awkward."

"What do you mean? He's your kit!"

"But I don't know him. I only took care f him for a few sunrises before giving him to Firestar. He's my kit…that I've never really met."

"Then that gives it an even bigger reason for you to talk with him!" Leafpool snatched the thorn in her teeth and pulled quickly, "You really need to go talk with him. You should be the best mother you can. Ignoring him is cruel- like betrayal."  
"Ow!" Princess licked her cold paw, "Thanks…"

"Medicine cats do more than heal wounds- we heal hearts too." Leafpool walked into the foul smelling den of herbs and coughs, ready for more work.

"Talk with Cloudtail…Talk with Firestar…Talk with Barley…I have so many cats I need to talk to!" Princess felt kind of happy she had some task that didn't have to do with sneaking around the forest.

_"I'll talk with Barley first."_


	7. Chapter 6 Fallen

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"**W H A** **T** do you want?" Barley and Princess were in a wet meadow, puddles of snow were here and there due to the lack of snow fall. Princess had thought about what she would say to him the night before, but couldn't think of much.

"Barley…"Princess whispered, "What's wrong? What happened?" Something felt different, odd, wrong.

"What are you talking about…" Barley huffed.

"At the mountains! What happened! You're not who I stayed with all those wonderful evening in the barn! You're not the cat who taught me to hunt mice! You're not the cat who holds my deepest secret…" She felt tears coming- it was happening all too fast, so sudden…But the feeling…It was so tense in the air, almost a sticky feel like blood on her fur.

"Princess-I…" He hissed in frustration, "How could I tell you? How without breaking your heart? Did you not see? Just like you didn't see the look in Ravenpaw's eyes? Princess, I cared! You're like a sister to me! I-"

"Oh? So I'm replacing Violet now?! Should she have just died! You obviously forgot about HER!" She blurted.

"N-no…I…No…" Barley's head hung, the cold air blowing hard- as if it was upset too.

"This has nothing to do with me does it? What was it? The tribe? The mountains? TELL ME!"

Rain started gently falling, everything was wrong.

"It has_ everything_ to do with you, Princess…" In that instant, it started pouring rain. In only a few heartbeats everything was wet. "Your time is coming…It's…coming…" Barley's eyes grew big before he blacked out.

"Barley! Barley!" Princess nudged him, "Don't do this!" She yowled.

_"I need to know what happened."_

* * *

"He's awake!"

"How odd can this get? Fainting all of a sudden? Odd…"

"Barley? Barley!"

"Come on, Barley…"

"Uhh…" Barley opened his eyes to see Princess, Ravenpaw, Leafpool, Firestar, and some excited kits surrounding him in the medicine cat's den. "I'm fine."

"Fine? You fainted in the middle of the forest!" Leafpool hissed.

"It was raining and cold, it could happen…and how long have I been out?" He objected.

"Only a few minutes after we got in this nest." Leafpool replied.

"Go away, kits!" Firestar hissed. The kits scampered off.

"That's the second time today…A total of twelve times, Barley…It's just getting worse." Pricness barely heard Ravenpaw whisper to Barley, "Did you tell her?"

"…Almost…" Barley whispered, "But it's so hard…" He showed pain in his eyes for a heartbeat.

"You should rest, old friend. I don't want you to push yourself." Firestar rested his tail on Barley's shoulder.

"Yes, Firestar." He nodded.

"Come on, Princess…" Ravenpaw licked her ear and nudged her out.

"B-Bye Barley…" She mumbled, still confused from what she'd heard.

"I'm going to talk to Firestar, you should get some rest." Ravenpaw murmured.

"Okay…Goodnight, Ravenpaw." She purred.

Once she curled up in her cold mossy nest she frowned, showing her true feelings on her face.

_'What's going on?'_


End file.
